Tearlach
Tearlach MacAngus was an earless gnaw wolf from the MacAngus clan. He, along with Edme, Heep, Faolan, Creakle, and the "Whistler", attended the ''gaddergnaw'' in Shadow Wolf. Description Tearlach had green eyes, a black nose and was missing both of his ears. His fur color is still unknown. Family None known, but is mentioned in Frost Wolf that he thought he once saw his mother. History 'Shadow Wolf﻿' Tearlach first appears at the gaddergnaw. While all the other gnaw wolves are gnawing and talking, he begins to tell the others about rumors of Outclanners slipping across the border of the Beyond and the Outermost, frightening Edme. Later, he particated in the activity to show dominance over Heep for biting Edme's ear and causing it to bleed. He was the first wolf by Edme's side when Heep bit her. He, like all the other gnaw wolves, also particated in a'' byrrgis'' . When Heep was talking to Dunstan MacDuff, one of the high ranking wolves organizing the byrrgis, ''Tearlach was the first to hear what Heep was saying, which turned out to be a lecture on how 'humble' Heep was and how he was willing to be the sweeper instead of Dunstan's son. He ended up winning fourth place. 'Watch Wolf Tearlach does not make a physical appearance in Watch Wolf, yet he is mentioned by Faolan and Edme when they remember their joyful days in the gaddergnaw. Frost Wolf' Tearlach was one of the first wolves to die of the famine. He was found with his ears to the ground. Faolan, Edme, and the "Whistler" assumed he was trying to listen to something, and they soon think that perhaps he was listening for a whispering rock. Personality Despite the fact that he was missing both his ears, Tearlach heard much more than other wolves. He loved to share what he has heard from other wolves, from gossip to rumors, like how Outclanners were slipping the border, frightning Edme. He was also a very cheerful and determined young wolf. Though, he shows rather a fierce side when showing dominance over Heep at the ''gaddergnaw. Death Tearlach died from the famine in Frost Wolf. When there was little food left, the gnaw wolves were probably given no food, or there wan't enough for the whole pack, and gnaw wolves are supossed to eat after the other pack members. After the Fengo, Finbar, tells Faolan and Edme to head to Blood Watch, they decide that since the gnaw wolves would starve to death first, they would round up as many as possible gnaw wolves and take them to the Blood Watch. They decide to get Tearlach first. When they arrive, they find Tearlach's face into the ground, but not in submission. It appears that Tearlach had been listening to the Whispering Rocks. Later, when they round up the "Whistler", he explains the Whispering Rocks to Edme, Faolan, and the sisters. Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Gnaw Wolves Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Frost Wolf Characters Category:Malcadhs Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Star Wolf Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:MacAngus Wolves Category:Protagonists